


A Random Assortment of Solas/DA Smut

by FatherConnor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom Solas, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, more to be added as I update this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherConnor/pseuds/FatherConnor
Summary: This was my Kinktober Fic, but I've decided with my job getting more intensive that I won't be able to complete it. So, this will just be a random assortment of DA Fics (still mostly Solas smuts though)





	1. Solas x Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

Solas felt the anger rising in his chest as the scene continues to play out before him. He could barely hear beyond the blood pounding in his head, his jaw clenching so tight it pops. Magic, his own magic whirls around him.

               This Skyhold in the Fade was deserted, save for the three current occupants of the Herald’s Rest. He knows this is a demon, he can feel it. He knew Evelyn, he’d spent more time in her dreams than he cared to admit and he knew she would never… this… no, this isn’t her.

               This, _demon_ who dared to take upon her form to tempt him throws her head back and moans lewdly as the savage Qunari who had befriended her in the waking world, holding her by the thighs as he sat in his chair, sunk her down onto his large length, stretching her for him. He begins to pound mercilessly into her, her shouts and cries increasing in volume before letting out a disappointed wail as he slips from her, biting her ear and commanding her to get on the floor, ass in the air. The demon does as asks, lying on the floor watching him as the Qunari man stands. He doesn’t enter her immediately, instead using her slick to trace one of his large fingers around her tighter hole. She trembles, moaning again as he slowly slides two fingers into her. She pushes her ass back against him, taking him to the knuckle before sliding almost off, then roughly plunging back, letting out a cry in the process. The demon meets his eyes once more as she twists and uses Evelyn’s form against him, forcing him to watch as she bounces off the Qunari’s thick fingers. He pulls them from her, quickly replaced by his large cock as he grips her hips and pounds mercilessly into her from behind.  

               And then the demon makes a mistake.

               “Ah, _Bull, please.”_ It cries, still meeting his thrusts as it arches its back, daring to use _her_ voice. But then it’s screaming, its form disappearing in a flash of light as Solas watches it burn, hands behind his back. His eyes are cold and hard, but there, just at the corner of his mouth, a slight smirk of satisfaction.

\---

               Solas awakes, still furious from his dream. Ashamedly, however he is also painfully hard. It seems the demon had succeeded on one account. He silently berates himself as he closes his eyes, trying to drift back into the Fade, ignoring the ache in his groin. His frustration from his lack of progress made him susceptible to a demons attention. He should have been more careful.

 With an irritated groan, Solas throws the covers off himself, shoving a hand down his pants, hissing as his calloused fingers met with the engorged flesh. Evelyn had yet to return for tonight, unusual for this hour, assuming she was still preoccupied with a war room meeting. After such, she was exhausted, wanting only to rest and he had no intention of denying that to her.

Without much ceremony, he undoes the draw strings on his pants, quickly discarding them along with his smalls as his large cock springs free. He can already see the knot forming at its base, the knot he now wanted more than ever to drive into Evelyn, to feel her wet, warm cunt around him, _to know and remind any who dared touch her she was his, and his alone._

He licks his hand, gripping himself firmly and stroking himself with much the same dedication. His other hand clenches at his knot, squeezing and kneading the swollen flesh at the base of his cock as he thinks of her, wishes it was her instead, her cunt clenching him as he grips her thighs, forcing her to impale herself over and over again against his cock, head thrown back screaming his name for all of Skyhold to hear, to remind each and every one of them who she belonged to….

               “Am I interrupting?”

               His sudden fantasy disappears in a hot rush of embarrassment, heat rising to his cheeks and coloring the tips of his ears red. His hand stops instantly, opening his eyes wider than normal as he meets hers.

               And there she was, hands on hips, trying desperately to hold back laughter as she stands over the bed. He’s frozen, his hands still gripping his cock firmly but he can’t seem to move, to think, to even speak to her.

               It would be untrue to say they had never been intimate. It would be untrue to say they did not know of how they would satisfy themselves when they were apart, and he certainly could not say they had not done such a thing **together** , but he had never been caught unawares by her in such an act.

               Solas swallows as Evelyn’s demeanor changes, her lips no longer curled in a humorous sense. He feels his pulse race as she begins to undo the lacings of her dress, letting the fabric slide easily off her shoulders, baring her skin to him. The dress had not even been completely removed when he springs to his feet, grabbing her by the waist and capturing her mouth with his own. She sighs contentedly, for the moment her dress forgotten as she traces her delicate fingers up his bare back, sending a shock everywhere her fingers met his skin. While hers clutch and trail over his upper back, his roam lower, digging into her ass, her bare flesh still separated by the fabric of the dress.

               With a growl, he shoves the rest down past her waist to pool on the floor. Evelyn lets out a gasp, arching into him as he kisses down her neck, her collarbone, and then ripping off her breast band and taking one already hardened nipple into his mouth. Her hands claw at the back of his head, the lack of hair meaning her finger nails rake against skin but he wants her, needs her so desperately as he continues to suck and nip at her breasts he doesn’t care.

               He let out a sudden hiss as she grabs his length, her soft hands holding him not as hard as his own earlier, but a light pressure that was enough to send him bucking into her hand. His eyes shoot up to hers as he straightens to his full height. She smirks wickedly at him as she traces her thumb over his head, spreading the bead of pre-cum that had leaked from it over the heated flesh. It was then he notices the lack of small clothes and then it was his turn to smirk.

               “You seemed to have misplaced your small clothes, _ma sa’lath_.” He whispers against the skin of her neck.

               “I had plans.” She replies.

               “Mmm and what were those?” he asks, nipping at the tip of her ear.

               “I’d hope you’d figure it out earlier.” She huffs in disappointment; he let out a chuckle. It was not unusual for him to tease and “punish” her for such acts. He knew she enjoyed the thrill of it. Today hadn’t been opportune, as the demon from earlier reminded him.

               “Then that must be remedied.” He smiles, bending his knees and linking his arms under her ass. 

               She giggles as he picks her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist as he sits at the edge of the bed, holding her tightly against his body as he continues to kiss her. They were short, quick things, slowly becoming longer as his tongue makes its way past her lips, tasting her. She is smiling against his mouth as he lays down, holding her back so she comes with him.  Her breasts press against his own chest, and he could feel the rise and fall of every breath. She shifts a little until she was straddling his right thigh, her stomach brushing against his hardened length. He hums appreciatively as she sits up, smirking.

               “Will you tell me what it is that you were thinking about, Vhenan?” She teases, her hands resting on his chest.

               “Why?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow as her hand trails lower, missing his cock.

               “You were quite focused.” Her eyes glint with mischief as her hand finally brushes his cock. “Mmm, watching you work yourself like that…” She bit her lip, groaning as she gently grinds into his thigh. He could feel the slick of her arousal as she did, his earlier thought of her riding his cock making him that much more desperate for her.

               But the feel of her slick against his thigh and the bulge at the base of his cock remind him of what must come first. He wants her to ride him, but he needs her prepared.

               “Vhenan,” he purrs, brushing his finger against her hip and she shudders. He was able to coax her off his thigh, moving up the bed until his head rests against the pillows. She moves forward, about to take his cock in hand, but he stops her. “No, Vhenan. I want to taste you.”

               Her turquoise blue eyes had never looked so big and innocent. The earlier cocky grins disappears, replaced by a softness in her eyes, the one she had when they were alone. His heart swells as she shifts up to straddle his chest, his hands finding her hips and guiding her to his lips. Her legs shake as she tries not to crush him, but once his tongue slips through her folds, he wants it all. He grips her hips, crushing her cunt against his face, his nose brushing against her clit as she braces herself against the headboard, arching her back and letting out a gasp. He tries to still her hips from moving too much, allowing him some room to breathe, but the taste of her was addictive, a tangy sweetness unique to her, leaking onto his lips and so he didn’t mind the difficulty. His hands grip her thighs harder as she becomes wetter, his tongue working itself in and out of her, lapping at her slick like a man who has not drunk in days. He hums against her, knowing how much she enjoys when he does so, moaning and groaning in pleasure as she whimpers, whispering his name in between gasps, silent pleas for more.

               By the time she throws her head back, his name coming out as a stuttered sob, her arousal covers Solas’s face, having smeared from his nose to his chin. She takes a moment to recover, but still has enough strength to remove herself from her position, laughing a little at the sight.

               He smiles in return, his heart bursting at the sound of her amusement. She resettles on his hips as he held her waist, lifting his upper body to kiss her again, letting her wander from his mouth to his cheeks, his nose, and the freckles that dot his face. She loves him, every part of him and he knows. And as he twists her around and lays her on her back, hair fanned out behind her on the sheets, all thoughts of his earlier anger and the demon disappear. She was here, she was real, and she was the woman he loved.

               _Ma vhenan. Ma sa’lath._

 


	2. Solas x Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!

Evelyn’s breaths come out short gasps as Solas’s tongue breaches her ass. She moans, rocking back against his face as one of her hands desperately reaches for her clit, rubbing her palm harshly against the swollen perked nub.  

               He palms her ass, a delighted rumble sounding from Solas’s throat. She knows how much he loves it, how it fills his palms, how it reddens when she lets him crack his hand against its surface. Even outside of their room, his attention is on it. She knows from Dorian that Solas watches her every time her back is to him: when she leaves the rotunda, leading missions outside of Skyhold, Orlesian parties. More often than not, he is less subtle, his hand always finding its way there if he is close enough to do so.

But it hadn’t been until recently, until he’d assured she could handle it, he’d experienced taking her ass, but she’d let him because it felt divine to have him thrust into her, the feel of his cock taking her in a way no man ever had or ever would again. It stretched her and filled her differently than when he was in her cunt, but it was no less pleasurable. It was tighter, she knew that was part of the appeal, although it required far more preparation.

He wouldn’t knot her there, both upon her request and his refusal. He’d tried, once, and even with his cock as large as it was, it pained her when it attempted to do so. He’d kissed her gently then, holding her tightly and apologizing again and again for it, but he hadn’t truly wanted it that way anyhow.

 He wanted so desperately to get her with child she knew, whispering into her ear as he ground into her cunt his desire for his seed to take root, to watch her swell and grow, to see her happy. He wanted to pamper her with everything he had, let her experience a peaceful bliss with their children away from suffering and strife. It was a beautiful dream, but one they currently could not have. The teas she drank assured her of that.

Even so, _he loves her ass_. She moans against him, pushing back into his face as he continues to work his tongue into her tighter hole. But it’s gone all too soon, kissing the soft skin, squeezing the supple flesh as he groans. She feels his teeth graze against her, humming in appreciation.

He leans back, and she hears him take the bottle from the side of the bed, uncorking it. Taking her from behind while she’s on all fours or her chest pressed against the mattress is the easiest, providing the best angle and least amount of discomfort, though she loves the position regardless. She knows he loves it too, even when he fills her cunt, it provides him the best view for watching her ass bounce off his pelvis. She whines, hearing him hiss as he coats himself in a generous amount of oil.

His finger is warm and slick when it enters her, and she moans, bucking back against it as he gently pushes it further until she can feel his knuckle. She relaxes, letting out a sigh as he plays with her a while, rubbing against those inner walls and carefully thrusting it in and out before adding another. She tenses a bit, biting her lip. It’s been a while since he’s filled her there, and the activity itself was still very new to her.

He feels it immediately, stopping his ministrations, letting her adjust to the intrusion. He bends over her, she can feel the heat of him against her back as he kisses the back of her neck, nipping at her ear.

“Relax, Vhenan. It’s alright.” He reassures, letting her breathe. “You’re doing well.” She takes another deep breath, willing herself to relax, but still her muscles are tight and tense. She can’t see his face, but she knows his eyebrows are furrowed in concern. “Vhenan, if you cannot take it…”

“No.” she squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders and shielding her face from view. “No, I want you… I want you there, please.”

He brushes the hair aside, kissing her cheek. She takes one more deep breath and it finally does the trick. She relaxes around him and he begins preparing her once more, although he is slower and more cautious than before. Eventually it disappears as she begins to pant, slowly bouncing her ass off his fingers and setting a slow and steady pace.

She whines a little when he finally removes them, but it’s quickly replaced by the sweet sound of satisfaction when she feels the tip of his cock at her asshole.

He grips her hips tightly, she knows how much he has been waiting for this. His self-control is considerable, but she knows it is frayed to a breaking point as he finally pushes the head of his cock into her. If it were her cunt, she would’ve bucked back against him, taking him to his knot entirely in one quick jerk, but now he must work slowly to assure no pain on her part.

His fingers dig into her thighs, gripping so tightly she knows it’ll bruise, her fingers scrabbling and clutching for a solid purchase. Her lips part in a silent “oh” as he groans, sinking himself a little bit deeper.

Blood is pounding in her ears, and somewhere among all that noise she hears him swear in Elven, the sort of filth no one in the Inquisition would ever hear him muttering except for her. She’s too drunk on the feeling of her ass gripping his cock to understand it, something about how he loves the way she feels, praising her in the filthiest way he knew how to, causing her cunt to throb and flooding with even more arousal, leaking from her and coating her inner thighs.

His first few thrusts are gentle and slow, testing for any tensing or pain. But it’s on his third slow plunge that her desperate need for him takes over, roughly snapping her hips back, impaling herself roughly on his cock. His grip on her hips borders on painful as he takes a moment to breathe.

Suddenly, he grabs a fistful of hair, yanking her head up with no tenderness as she lets out a yelp in surprise.

“Do not test me, Vhenan.”

She shivers with desire, arching her back and pushing herself farther down his length. She wiggles her hips a little side to side and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead beaded with sweat against her shoulder.

“Vhenan…” he growls again, his fingers pulling harshly at her hair, but all she can do is moan. _“Would you like me to take your ass like the pretty little whore you are?”_

“Yes…” she gasps trying to wiggle her hips but he has her trapped. She whines, “Solas, please…”

“Ma nuvenin.” With a low groan, his hand still fisted in her hair, his earlier slow pace is all but forgotten, replaced instead by a brutal and unrelenting assault on her ass. Her breaths are wild, pants, whines, and moans all bleeding together as she bounces back against him, letting him fuck her as deep as his cock can go. He’s breathless as well, his stuttered moans music to her ears. His magic fills the air, a sudden lick of cold against her clit causing her to cry out. The cold is as brutal as his pace, stinging her clit until there are tears in her eyes, but it all feels too glorious, _so right,_ every nerve on fire as her blood burns under her skin, beads of sweat forming all over her body and then her peak hits her like a wave. She comes screaming, her back arching as her legs quiver and shake, arms giving out underneath her as she collapses into the pillows.

A pleasant, all over buzz over takes her, trying to catch her breath when Solas pulls from her, jerking a few times into his hand before he too reaches his completion with a howl, hot spurts of his come covering her back as he grips his cock until there is nothing left.

He collapses on the bed next to her, chest heaving, finally allowing her a good look at his face. It was flushed, his eyes closed, his lips parted as he tries to catch his breath, eyebrows still furrowed in his bliss. His fingers fumble against the bedside table, and even in his post-orgasmic delirious state, he finds the will to care for her, wiping his spend from her back so he can roll her on her side and pull her close, resting her face against his chest. She can hear his erratic heartbeat, humming happily as they fall asleep in each other’s arms, Solas’s hand gently cupping her ass.


	3. Solas x Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Appreciated!

Solas could feel her rage rolling off her in waves like magic, spirits pressing against the Veil, drawn like moths to flame from her mark and her turbulent emotions. Her time in Orlais had not bode well on her. The way she flitted between nobles, easily manipulating them with the right words, the subtle gestures. She was a master at the game, and she hated every minute of it. Celene’s actions, Briala’s foolishness, and Gaspard’s political blundering had opened the way for Corypheus agents to sow chaos, their war had caused the death of thousands of innocents. Her anger was understandable.

               His, however, was not. He knew it was born of a jealous heart. The way the nobles would gape at her, the subtle whispers in dark corners of a debauched imagination as the night wore on. Some noble men (and women) had even asked her to dance, and he’d been forced to clench his fists and grit his teeth as they attempted to woe her, the way their arms would roam over her bare back, a few attempting to go even lower, whispering things into her ear as if they had the right. Of course she’d smile, and occasionally whisper back, a way to draw them in to the place she wanted them. A tactic of the game, brilliantly maneuvered. But it did not stop his blood from boiling in his veins, a darker part wishing he could pull her onto the dance floor and force her to her knees, pleasuring her until she was screaming his name, begging for him to complete her in the way only he could. All the eyes of the court would be upon her, and they would know who she belonged to. She was the Dread Wolf’s claim, his and his alone.

               He tried to shake his mind from such thoughts, but they persisted as he reached out to touch her shoulder in a soothing attempt to calm her rage. He could feel them on her, smell their perfumes and colognes, could see the men and women who had tried to leave lingering touches, a glove that had been slipped into her hand discarded on a table nearby. He wanted to take her, remind himself and her of their bond. He began to harden at the thought, bending her over and taking her from behind in the way he knew she loved… No, he wouldn’t. He’d want her to watch him, hear his voice. He wanted to kiss her until her lips were bruised and swollen, bite down her neck and leave his markings for all to see, have her screaming his name until the whole palace could hear, would know it was he who brought the Inquisitor to such a state. She was the most powerful woman in Thedas who gave herself freely to the elven apostate, no, to _Fen’Harel_ , and they would never be worthy of her.

               “Solas, are you even listening?” Evelyn huffed, crossing her arms and resting against the desk. Solas snapped back into the present, suddenly realizing he had nothing to say. He’d been too enraptured by his dream to focus on whatever she had been doing. She sighed, letting her anger abide. The spirits across the Veil thickened, however, as if they could sense his intentions. “What’s even the point? The Orlesian’s will never change.”

               “No, I doubt they will.” Solas began, stepping closer to her. Most of the gaudiness of her attire she’d removed. The mask bearing her family’s symbols had been discarded, the makeup wiped away, the jewelry and pearls placed once more in their box. She’d untied her hair with only simple braids left, the firelight illuminating her features in its warm glow. She was beautiful, and she was his. He decided now was the time to remind the whole of Thedas of that very simple fact.

               She accepted him gratefully into her arms, breathing deeply as she relaxed. He began slow, his hands holding her then slowly inching closer to the round, supple flesh of her ass. He squeezed gently, a triumphant grin spreading across his lips as she sighed, arching slightly into him, brushing against his hardening length. She gasped upon finding him already in such an aroused state, jerking back to look into his eyes as he held her steady.

               He bent low, nipping at the lobe of her ear as she moaned, grinding into him gently. Her hands snaked up his back, gripping tightly into his shoulders as he pressed her back against the desk. He slipped a thigh between the folds of her dress, groaning at her gasp from the friction between her dress, his thigh, and her smalls.

               “Solas.” She gasped, his fingers finding the shoulders of her gown and roughly tugging them down her frame. All his earlier reservations fled in an instant at the sight of her bare skin. She hadn’t been wearing a breast band he realized, taking a moment to admire her full breasts; no elven woman had anything like them.

               He didn’t pull his eyes from them. “Get on the desk.”

               “W-what?” Evelyn stuttered, the tension in her lower belly already clouding her thoughts.

               His eyes were dark as they met her’s, sending a wave of heat through her body. “Get on the desk. I do not want to repeat myself.”

               She complied immediately, scrambling onto the cleared surface and not bothering to fix her dress. Her legs didn’t reach the floor, dangling off the edge.

               Solas stalked towards her like a predator tracking its prey. The whole night he’d been waiting for this, waiting to take her. He knew what he wanted.

               He peeled the rest of the dress off her instantly, she shifting her hips and helping him wordlessly and without needing to be told. Now she was bare, save for the black lacy smalls. He hadn’t seen them before, but they hid nothing. He traced a finger along her still covered slit as she hissed; she was already wet for him.

               “Hmmm, I haven’t even done anything to you yet, Vhenan.” He hummed, sucking gently at the pulse in her neck.

               “No.” she admitted, ending in a squeak as he bit down against the unmarked flesh.

               A sudden rush of jealousy over took him, his eyes darting up to hers. “Was it one of those nobles then?” The memory of them touching the bare skin of her back, their bodies pressed together as they danced. Had she felt any of their arousal, heard their desires whispered into her ear on the dance floor where no one else could hear? He should’ve accepted her offer, danced with her in front of the court. They would never doubt his claim.

               “No, Solas, I…” she trailed off into a moan as he pushed aside the black, lacy smalls and traced the seam of her wet cunt with his finger. His other hand wound its way into her hair, gripping the back of her skull and forcing her to remain eye level with him. There was no fear there, only thinly veiled desire.

 Without a word, he crushed his lips against hers, muffling the sound of shock. Her mouth opened instantly for him, her arms abandoning their purchase on the desk and gripping his shoulders for support. The feel of her fingers digging into his back blossomed warmth through his chest. She wanted him, and she was his. He only broke away to breathe, but she would always pull him back in, always wanting more. He would give her all he had, all she desired. It was his bed she would share, and he the object of her affections.

 He traced once more up her slit before thrusting two of his fingers into her opening. She bucked her hips suddenly, biting down hard on his lower lip. He tasted blood, licking it artfully away with his tongue as he stretched her with his fingers before truly beginning.

 His pace was a warning for what was to come, thrusting into her cruelly, stretching her with a third, and then a fourth finger. He curled them inside her, relishing her sweet gasps and moans, the obscene squelch of her drenched cunt as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. Her eyes closed, her head thrown back as she chanted his name, begging him to finish her and just as he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around his fingers…

               He pulled away. She wailed, gripping him tighter, bubbling incoherently. He had her.

 Without much ceremony, he picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She adjusted herself, scooting up into the pillows as she watched him undress as quickly as he could. Her eyes roamed over his body, licking her lips when his hardened cock sprung free, his knot already forming at its base.

               Now it was her turn to smirk. He watched as she moved to her hands and knees, swaying her hips, inching closer to him until she was bent in front of his cock. He still stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for her. She traced a finger up and down his length, grinning as she gave a few experimental strokes with her hands before taking him all the way into her mouth.  

The feeling was exquisite. He didn’t hold himself back, bucking into her throat and feeling the way she rippled around him as she choked herself on his cock. He thread his fingers through her hair, continuing to fuck her mouth, letting out low groans of approval met by her humming against him. He would never tire of this, the feeling of her mouth around him, worshiping him. Her tongue was quick and clever, tracing along his veins, pressing against his head and lapping greedily at the bead of liquid that already dripped him. He had spilled into her throat more times than he could count, watching the way she swallowed him as if he were her last meal, savoring it, not wasting a drop. He loved it, but it would never compare to the feeling of knotting in her, a primal desire of hoping his seed would catch and she would swell with his child. An impossibility, but he could still dream.

For tonight, however, he wanted to bury himself in her, sear his mark upon her as his magic was seared onto her palm. Claim her, bind her to him. And he would not be denied.

               He pulled her off him, almost undone by the image of her hooded lids, the string of saliva still connected from her open mouth to the tip of his flushed head. She was beautiful. Ma vhenan. It was instinctual, his reach to brush the side of her face. She shivered, eyelids fluttering shut with a sigh, resting against his hand. A sweet and tender moment; her last until he had his way with her.

He pushed her back against the sheets, and she barely had time to come to rest on her forearms when he was upon her, framing her body with his own. He kissed her, bruising her already swollen lips, his tongue delving into her mouth desperately to taste her.

“Solas.” She moaned, spreading her legs wider beneath him, hoping desperately he would complete her. He would not deny her.

               He took himself in hand, guiding his length to her entrance. She whined trying to take him, but his hold on her hips was strong. “Solas, please.”

He was wordless when he thrust up to his knot with one buck of his hips.

               She arched her back and screamed, she’d never taken his full length so quickly before. There were tears in the corner of her eyes, and he felt shame for the first time that night. He was too quick, too unthinking in his madness for her. He had heard her once describe the feeling akin to being split open, painfully speared on him. It pained him to realize he’d hurt her. He kissed her gentler this time, letting her breathe and trying to repair the damage he had done, soothing magic seeping into her body. He found the bundle of nerves, the center of her pleasure, gathering her slick in his fingers and trying to bring her some respite. When her pained whines morphed into moans, when her hips finally bucked and she begged for him to grant her release, he knew she was ready. He pulled from her slowly, carefully, and with one harsh, smooth thrust met only by a breathy moan, he began.

               He fucked her like an animal that night, rutting into her with fury and rage as he claimed her. He did not care who heard, did not care who saw the slight gait in her walk the next morning, the marks too high for her collars to conceal. The Orlesian’s would know. They would know she was his and his alone. He pressed his knot slowly into her, her tight, wet, warm cunt prying open for him bit by bit as he curled over her back, having flipped her so he could feel her ass slapping against his hips, biting down gently on the back of her neck. He nipped at her ears as he pounded unrelentingly into her from behind, loving the way she moaned his name, her voice going higher as he brought her closer and closer to her release. With one, well placed thrust, he found that spot deep inside that had her arching her back screaming.

               They would know his name he thought with a smile. She came with it ripped from her throat, his knot buried deep inside her as the muscles in her lower stomach bunched and clenched, bringing him to his own satisfying end.

               He fell asleep that night in the arms of his satisfied lover, drifting peacefully into the Fade in a state of absolute bliss.


End file.
